First Time
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala and Kai have been together for a few months, now, and Kai thinks he’s finally ready for full-on sexytime. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Lemon, manlove, sudoku.


- Tala and Kai have been together for a few months, now, and Kai thinks he's finally ready for full-on sexytime.

- Warnings: Lemon, _obviously_. Manlove, and so on and so forth.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: This is the second time I've tried to write this. The first version… Sucked, to be quite fair. And quite literally in Kai's case -cough- So I'm trying it again.

Hey, when the next money-raising event comes around (like, Children In Need or something), do you think I should do a sponsored 'Talk Like Yoda' day? I think it'd be fantastic… Could you imagine me working in the shop I work at, going "£1.15 change, that is." Hahahahaha!!!!

* * *

**First Time**

Sitting on the couch, watching some stupid cop programme with Tala absent-mindedly stroking his arm… Kai was _bored_. He looked at Tala, whose gaze was fixed intently upon the TV screen. Kai cuddled up to his boyfriend, and sighed. Tala immediately looked down at Kai, thinking something was wrong.

"What's up?"

Kai shook his head to indicate that nothing was wrong. He tried to train his eyes on the TV, but couldn't help looking down at Tala's crotch. Tala cuddled into Kai, too, and returned to watching the TV. Kai continued to stare at Tala's crotch, thinking what it'd be like to have _that_ in Tala's trousers _there_ in his own.

It was true. He and Tala had been together for four months, and they hadn't yet made love. They'd played around a bit, and touched each other a little, but Kai had never thought he was quite ready for the next step yet. Until now.

Max always laughed when Kai told him he hadn't had sex with Tala yet. Max had sort of become his personal advisor when it came to his relationship. It was hard to believe that he was probably closest to Max out of all of the Bladebreakers, and he was the one Kai trusted with such personal information. But Max was, and he was a good help, because, to be fair, Kai knew fuck all about relationships.

Kai let his hand accidentally-on-purpose rest on Tala's crotch. Tala quirked his eyebrow, knowing exactly that Kai hadn't put it there by accident, but said nothing. Instead he brushed a strand of hair out of Kai's face, and kissed his forehead. Kai frowned.

"What _is_ the matter?" Tala asked, sighing.

"I'm horny," Kai replied, shrugging.

Tala stared at Kai, not quite believing that he had just heard right.

"Say that again," Tala said.

"I think you heard the first time. Aren't you going to do anything to sort it out?"

Tala smirked and pulled Kai close again. It wasn't every day that Kai admitted that he required some loving. Kai moved away from Tala and stood up. He pulled Tala up by the hand, and led him out of the lounge and towards the stairs.

"Kai, the TV's still on…" Tala said.

"So what?"

Tala rolled his eyes, and pouted. He was on a Hell-bent mission to save energy and save the world. Kai was not as such helping. All thoughts of saving the world left his mind, though, when Kai shoved him into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. _Oooh, how kinky and dominating_, Tala thought, smirking, as he was pushed onto the bed.

Kai leaned over Tala, and pressed his mouth roughly to Tala's, whilst his hands lifted up Tala's top so he could feel Tala's chest. Tala was really getting turned on by how Kai was dominating him, but he wasn't going to let Kai get away with it for much longer.

Tala pushed Kai up and away from himself, and Kai took the opportunity to remove Tala's top completely. Tala felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed, and Kai started kissing Tala's stomach. Tala frowned, realising that Kai wanted to have his fun first.

Tala could only run his hands through Kai's hair as Kai wormed his tongue into Tala's navel and up the pale chest in front of him. Kai, deciding that he'd had enough of tasting Tala's belly button fluff, raised back up and took his own shirt off. Tala sat up, making him eye-level with Kai's crotch. He immediately began working on Kai's belt and zip, pulling the trousers down once everything was undone.

Kai stepped out of his trousers, and gasped as Tala quite literally grabbed him by the balls and pulled him onto the bed. Kai hissed, and went to reach for his crown jewels, but Tala slapped his hand away, and quickly pulled down Kai's black boxers. Wasting no time, Tala leaned down and sucked Kai whole into his mouth. He was desperate to get this bit over and done with before Kai chickened out of sex.

"Oooh, God, Tala," Kai moaned, as Tala nipped at his balls.

Tala stood back up, making Kai groan at the sudden loss of contact, and proceeded to pull down his own trousers and underwear. He then got a bottle of lube out of the bedside table drawer, ad lay on the bed next to Kai.

"What's that for?" Kai asked stupidly.

Tala just stared, but didn't reply. He shook his head and opened the bottle. Kai watched as Tala poured a little lube onto his fingers, and gasped as Tala pressed the coated fingers to his hole.

"Ah! That's really cold!" Kai complained.

"It would be. Now, will you relax, I'm trying to-"

"Probe me?"

"Yes, probe you. Shut up and enjoy it."

Kai pouted and crossed his arms like a little child would do, but gasped as he felt Tala's lubed finger enter his arse.

"No! Get it out!"

Tala rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Kai, how to expect me to prepare you if you can't even stand the feeling of one finger?"

"I'm prepared enough, aren't I?"

"Not by a mile."

"Shit… Then you'll just have to fuck me unprepared, then."

"You are joking, aren't you? Do you know how much that hurts? I know, because I've had it done."

"I don't care, I'll get used to it."

Tala rolled his eyes again, but coated his erection with lube anyway. Kai clearly knew nothing about sex, but Tala figured that if he went along with what Kai said, then Kai would see how much it hurt and would want preparation in the future. Tala positioned himself at Kai's entrance, and looked into the violet eyes below him.

"You ready for this?"

"No, but do it anyway."

Tala had to refrain from rolling his eyes yet again, and pushed in very slowly. Kai was so tight, that he was hurting himself, but he grit his teeth as he pushed himself all the way in.

"AH!" Kai screamed. "No, get out, Tala. Get out!"

Tala shook his head, and held onto Kai's legs to stop him from thrashing about. Kai really was tight, and he was pushing against Tala. Tala knew that if he didn't start to move soon, his penis would probably be squished.

"Kai, I… Need to move," Tala groaned.

"You can move… By getting the fuck out of my arse!"

"No… It'll get better… I promise…"

Kai looked up at Tala with tears of pain in his eyes. Tala almost broke when he saw how much he was hurting Kai, but he knew that it would indeed get better if Kai let him move. Kai gave a little nod, and Tala pulled out halfway very slowly, feeling the burning pain of friction. Kai shouted, not enjoying himself at all, and he screamed even louder when Tala pushed back into him.

"See? This is why… You should've let me… Prepare you," Tala said, panting as he moved in and out.

Tears were streaming down Kai's face, but he did notice that the pain was slowly fading away, and it was being replaced with something else every time Tala's erection hit a certain spot.

Noticing that Kai was beginning to feel the pleasure, Tala began to move in and out faster and harder, hitting Kai's prostate with more force, and making Kai himself more vocal. Tala could feel Kai beginning to close around him, and so he trusted as hard as he could, before Kai let out a final cry, and came all over him stomach.

Tala was still trying to move in and out as hard and as fast a he could, but it wasn't very long before he came, shooting into Kai, and collapsing onto Kai, panting heavily.

"That… Was… Amazing," Kai said, panting just as hard as Tala.

"It would've been better if you'd let me prepare you, you fuckwit."

"Shut up."

For a few moments they lay there, catching their breaths. Tala eventually pulled out of Kai and rolled over to lie next to him, wrapping his arm around the slim waist. Kai reached to his bedside table, and turned the lamp on. Neither of them had really noticed the room getting dim. Next to the lamp was a book of Sudoku puzzles and a pen. Kai picked these items up and pulled away from Tala to prop himself up against the headboard. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Doing some Sudoku puzzles…" Kai replied, turning to the puzzle he was on last.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, usually after sex, people cuddle, kiss and go to sleep in each other's arms. They do not do Sudoku."

"I do."

Tala rolled his eyes and shimmied up the bed so he was lay next to Kai's legs. He began to stroke the leg he was lay next to, and let his hand trail over Kai's now flaccid penis. Kai paid no attention, but just continued to complete his Sudoku puzzle, and Tala sighed. His first time with Kai was not quite how he imagined it would be.

* * *

A/N: If someone could lend me some endings to these stories, that would be fabulous.

Yes… This is the second time I've written this story… And I'm still not happy with it. But I don't have the energy or patience to attempt it again.

Bam's dreaming :) His ears, mouth and nose are twitching (he's asleep, lol). Bless him.

Review?


End file.
